


Heater

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Destiel/ Cockles Shorts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Ficlet: (Really Short) Cas and Dean snuggle after sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinsTeaParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinsTeaParty/gifts).



> Another prompt that was given to me on tumblr, this time, by the amazing erinsteaparty!

     The messy head of hair tickles Dean’s nose; but Cas only snuggles deeper into his neck, as if he could climb inside him and never leave. Dean reaches up and smooths down Cas’s tousled locks and the man almost purrs with his touch.

     "You’re warm" Cas hums, clasping his arms around his love’s chest.

     Dean smiles. “Well, you did just raise my body temperature ‘bout a thousand degrees.” He feels the guy grin and Dean can almost see the crinkles blooming around Cas’s eyes. He squeezes him in tighter with the thought.

     Cas chuckles, “I _do_ enjoy doing that. “

     "Not as much as I enjoy _you_ doing that. "

     He feels Castiel shift, and his skin instantly misses them as the man pulls his arms away. Cas scoots up, crawling over Dean until their noses are nearly brushing together.

     After another kiss is laid on his lips, reminding Dean yet again, just how sweet Cas’s tongue can be— the man smiles and tangles their legs, locking him in the best he can.

     “Just let me know when you start to get cold again. I’ll be happy to help …”


End file.
